Surprise!
by Marina Moonlight
Summary: Well Marina's pregnant, Misto doesn't know. Munkustraps long lost brother has turned up and 'kidnapped' Marina in preparation for Munkustraps surprise party!


Victoria looked up at the sun that was streaming through the window.  
  
"Great!" she muttered sarcastically, and got up, heading out of the kitty door.  
  
Jemima stood outside, "Great!" she exclaimed, "I was just going to come in and get you!"  
  
"Well, I'm here now, what do you wanna do?" asked Victoria, stretching.  
  
"Um... how about going to the Junkyard?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe we'll see Alonzo." she said slyly.  
  
"Well we might see Plato!" retorted Jemima blushing.  
  
"Yeah!" replied Victoria dreamily, Jemima grinned at her and they ran off in the direction of the Junkyard giggling.  
  
Mistoffelees woke up suddenly in the afternoon to smell Pollicles on the wind, he looked down at Marina, shaking her slightly, when she woke up he woke up Munkustrap, the cats in the Junkyard climbed up onto the old radio and into the small pipes just in time to avoid one slobbering Pollicle who came running in. Just then Jemima and Victoria walked in with Bombalurina, the Pollicle turned towards them.  
  
"Queens, my favourite." he grinned, licking his lips. Bomb pushed Jemima and Victoria out of the way then backed up as the Pollicle sauntered towards her. Suddenly a blur of fur ran jumped past her and jumped on the back of the Pollicle, scratching and biting, until it ran out of the Junkyard entrance.  
  
"Tugger!" exclaimed Bomb she looked him over then began cleaning two gashes, one on his left forepaw, the second above his left eye.  
  
"Tugger!" wailed Etcetera, running over to him, closely followed by Electra, Jemima and Victoria. Bomb got up and walked off. Tugger watched her go then turned his attention to the kittens. Munkustrap looked over at Tugger, shaking his head. Marina jumped down from the tire onto Tumblebrutus, knocking him over,  
  
"You're it!" she yelled, Tumblebrutus got to his feet and chased after her. Munkustrap grinned at her, knowing she was trying to cheer them all up, especially the kittens.  
  
"Can't catch me!" added Mistoffelees, soon the game was in full swing, Alonzo was 'it' and the rest of the players were Tumblebrutus, Marina, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Admetus, Jemima, Victoria, Electra, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteaser and Etcetera. The older cats chatted on, saying how sweet Alonzo could be when he forgot his airs and graces at which Plato joined in, thinking that if Alonzo could play he could too. At the end of the afternoon Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival Rumpleteaser and Mungojerrie lay on the tire exhausted while Marina played on with the smaller kittens.  
  
"I don't know how she's got so much energy!" panted Alonzo, collapsing next to hi brother.  
  
"Marina is worse than Etcetera!" added Plato at which he got landed square on the stomach by Marina who suddenly appeared above him. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the kittens who were laughing so hard they fell over. Marina lay down next to Jemima and wrapped herself around the smaller kitten. The other kittens lay down next to her and the other cats who had played with joined them so that they eventually looked like one massive ball of fur. Marina purred happily to herself. Early on in the morning she woke up to find Victoria, Jemima and all the other's with owners gone. She wondered what had woken her up when she saw a cat in the shadows, she crept over and saw that it was Jemima.  
  
"You scared me then Jemima, shall we go and keep warm in one of the pipes?"  
  
"I'm not Jemima." said the kitten, Marina noticed the kitten had an American accent and looked ever so slightly different to Jemima.  
  
"Well what is your name?" asked Marina smiling.  
  
"I'm Sillabub."  
  
"Sillabub?" asked Marina in surprise.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" she thought for a moment.  
  
"I dunno." replied Sillabub.  
  
"Oh, I remember, Charisma told me about a Sillabub."  
  
"You know Charisma?" squealed Sillabub.  
  
"Yes, she's my friend from America."  
  
"Yeah I know, my humans have just moved to London, Charisma told me to find a pure black cat that would know who she was, the cats name is..."  
  
"Marina?"  
  
"Yeah! She also told me that Marina would help me become a London Jellicle."  
  
"Are you an American Jellicle?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then you already are, come on, I'll take you to our leader, Deuteronomy."  
  
They walked to a nearby Vicarage where an old, old cat sat upon the wall.  
  
"Old Deuteronomy?" asked Marina.  
  
"Hello Marina... and Sillabub." he replied. Sillabub looked up at him surprised,  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I know most Jellicles," he replied, "including your sister."  
  
"I have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, before you or your sister could see your owner did not want both of you so she took you to the pound and you went to America straight away, you were taken in by a human and have been living in America since."  
  
"I have a sister." said Sillabub smiling. Marina looked up at the sun.  
  
"Do you want to meet her?" asked Deuteronomy.  
  
"Sure, I mean of course I do!"  
  
"I'll take her, Jemima should be back at the Junkyard by now." offered Marina.  
  
"I'd like that." said Sillabub softly.  
  
"Do you wanna arrive in style?" asked Marina with an evil grin, Sillabub nodded at her, "Good." Marina stood behind Sillabub with her hands on the kittens shoulders. They instantly disappeared.  
  
The Jellicles in the Junkyard were startled as Marina and a small kitten appeared in a blaze of sparkles and confetti. Misto ran over as Marina felt a strange sensation in her stomach and fell to her knees.  
  
"Marina?" yelled Rumpleteaser, and she ran to her sisters side. The sensation stopped and she got to her feet, a strange expression on her face. She shook her head and looked at Sillabub.  
  
"Guy's, this is Sillabub, she's Jemima's sister." she said, with the strange look still on her face.  
  
"I have a sister?" asked Jemima.  
  
"Yes you do sweetheart, she's my daughter." said her mother, Jennyanydots.  
  
"I have a sister." said Jemima, smiling.  
  
"Mother!" squealed Sillabub, running to her. The Jellicles drifted off, leaving Sillabub, Jemima, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks to talk.  
  
"Marina, what was wrong with you back there?" asked Rumpleteaser.  
  
"Misto, Rumple, I'm fine. Come on Teaser, I need to talk to you." she pulled her sister away from the Junkyard and into an abandoned alley.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rumpleteaser, seeing the look on Marina's face.  
  
"I think...." started Marina, then she stopped.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Was that the warning Mar." asked their brother Barile, entering the clearing.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Warning?" asked Rumpleteaser.  
  
"Yes," replied Marina, "when a magical cat is going to have kittens they can't use their magic, we don't know why but it is impossible to use, it's like the magic just vanished. The last time we can use our magic we feel a strange feeling in the pit of our stomach, like I did just now, it was like I could feel those kittens all sitting there telling me not to use my magic." Marina went and leant against a nearby trash can. Before anyone could move someone grabbed Marina from behind, wrapping their arm around her throat.  
  
"Surprise!" said the voice of a tom, Marina started to struggle but the tom held her too tightly.  
  
"Get off her." said Barile starting to move towards them.  
  
"I suggest that you don't move any closer or I snap her neck and she'll die." Barile stopped, "good." smirked the tom, then he pulled Marina away, saying, "tell Munkustrap to meet me here at the alley in 2 days, tell him to come alone." and with these words he disappeared.  
  
"Marina?" whispered Rumpleteaser.  
  
"Come on Teaser, we'd better go and see Munkustrap and Mistoffelees." said Barile, giving her a hug.  
  
"Munkus first!"  
  
"Yep." So they ran back to the Junkyard, unfortunately he was with Misto. Barile looked at Teaser.  
  
"Can we talk to you for a moment Munkustrap."  
  
"Sure Barile, see you later Misto." he replied as Misto walked away.  
  
"Someone has...um..." muttered Rumpleteaser.  
  
"What?" asked Munkustrap.  
  
"Someone's taken Marina, he left a message for you." said Barile.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said; 'tell Munkustrap to meet me here at the alley in 2 days, tell him to come alone.' "  
  
"Right, okay." replied Munkustrap then winced slightly, "Which of you is telling Mistoffelees?"  
  
"I gotta go." said Teaser hurriedly, running off.  
  
"Gotta see someone, cya." added Barile, running in the other direction.  
  
"Gee thanks!" said Munkustrap, sighing he turned and walked in the direction of the vicarage wall.  
  
Marina crouched in a corner, looked up at the strange cat.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the cat.  
  
"My name is Apollo," replied the cat, he walked up to her and sat down, "I'm Munkustrap's brother, I'm sorry for scaring you." The cat was coloured just like Munkustrap except he had a white patch over his left eye and white spots over his tail.  
  
"Scaring me? You could say that!"  
  
"Like I said I'm sorry."  
  
"If you're Munk's brother then why did you take me?"  
  
"Because in 2 days it's his birthday. When he comes here I won't be here, we'll be at the Junkyard, then Munk will come back and..."  
  
"A surprise party!"  
  
"Exactly! Would you be able to bring one of the other's here, preferably not Tugger, he's always had a big mouth."  
  
"Sure, hold on, I can't use my full magic at the moment but maybe..." she shut her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Mistoffelees left the Junkyard, he felt an urge to go left so he did he followed this feeling for a while, eventually he entered the alley where Marina and Apollo sat. Marina grinned at him.  
  
"Apollo!" exclaimed Misto.  
  
"Hi Misto, long time no see."  
  
"I'll say, what's up, I heard someone catnapped Marina."

"Yeah, he did." said Marina, pointing to Apollo.

Misto was starting to look confused. "Do one of you wanna explain that one?"

Marina giggled, "Who's birthday is it in a few days time?" she asked him.

"Munkustraps." he replied.

"10 points," she grinned, "for another 10 can you tell me who this is?" she said pointing to Apollo.

"His brother." Mistoffelees smiled a little.

"20 points and for another 10 can you tell me whats gonna happen in a few days time if Munkustrap doesn't know he's here."

"What do i win." asked Mistoffelees grinning.

"A kiss off the dame of course." she replied. Apollo smiled at the pair, just listening to the easy banter between them.

"Well then..." he paused then an evil grin appeared on his face, "Surprise party." he chuckled.

Marina kissed him lightly.

A/N: Well that's all for now, hope y'all like!


End file.
